Crazy Book Issue
by Bleachigo-Japanime
Summary: ok,not a very pleasing title.Gidget,OC,loses her most prized possesion,a book her father gave her,She asks the titans for help,but something goes wrong..more chappies to come very soon,real TT Characters are in it don't fret..:P


**OK..well this my very first fanfic..so uhh..be nice...dont be a meany ok!?!WRITE A REVIEW..PLZ..I BEG YOU..tell me what u think about it..:P**

**MY GAWD!!..so far i only have up some of it..but its getting done pretty quickly..so yeah be patient please.wow you know i really had the urge to wirte this at such a random time,and while I was actually writing it i was making things up along the way..i dont do what some people do..think about the whole thing first then write the whole entire thing,i just thought of like the first small part then keep comming up with ideas..weird..im usually too stupid to think of anything at all..:D...but you know what im pretty happy with it..XD..and i love TEEN TITANS so you'll be seeing tons of TEEN TITANS stories along the way..plus my OC is in this one and hopefully you actually like her..:P...and my favorite charcter from TT is Lightning..yep call me psycho..whaaaat!..i luuuv lightning and i luuuv anything with electricity..i guess its my fave Element..:D...but yeah he's awesome!!XD...**

**anyway enough about this crap ...time for THIS crap..v v v v**

**well enjoy!!:D**

"AHHHHHHHHH!Where is my book!?"Gidget screamed loud enough to make the tower shake in a super deformed motion,She pulled the top of her hair making it seem as if she were ready to give herself a nice big bald spot.She ran aroung tearing and messing things apart,she stopped for a moment and turned her body to face the couch where the dark goth girl face stuffed in her book tried to ignore Gidgets overexaggerated reaction,"umm..raven?...you don't suppose you accidentally mixed my book in with yours have you?"She asked slightly worried..."no...why don't you go ask beastboy..for all i know he could be making paper airplanes out of the pages with cyborg...".Gidget's eyes widened in a scary death glare and twitched and dashed off towards beastboy's room."BEASTBOY!!!"She slammed into the room,beastboy was startled and fell off of his bed."Owww..why did you have to scare me like that!!...i swear my heart almost came out of my as-".."I do not want to hear where it was about to come out of!!"she interrupted."i want to know where my book is..soooo...WHERE IS IT!?!"she pulled on his outfit so that their faces were merely inches apart."oh c'mon Gidg,you think someone as awesome as me,Beastboy would actually have your book in here?".."hmm...you've got a point,you cant read for the sake of saving a life","yeah you see I told yo-wait a sec..HEY!!",he turned around to face his door and she had already left the room.Gidget was extremely worried about her book,it was the last thing her father had given her before she had to leave him and her wonderful home,now that the whole lost book problem had led her to think about the time she got it and her father,she decided to give up on looking for a while and just dropped herself on the couch,like a little girl throwing her doll around,her leg was thrown over the left arm rest and her arm dangling off of the couch.She layed there thinking about how much she needed her father again.Gidg kept taking quick glances at raven who was yet still hypnotized by her oh so exciting book.out of nowhere the towers main front doors opened and made an unusually loud noise that startled gidget"ahh!",she sat up so quickly it actually made raven take her eyes off her book for the first time.They both looked towards the door and saw Starfire walking in with tons of shopping bags."HELLO FRIENDS!!".."uhh hey starfire how did shopping go?Gidget replied standing up,"oh the mall of shopping was quite enjoyable once again!I have bought the HEELS which i heard are popular amongst the girls".."oh..yeah..but trust me on this star.."gidg said putting her hand on starfires shoulder.."you'll seriously never be able to walk in those..and they are really REALLY painful to wear.".starfire shifted her body to fave gidget and gave her just about the tightest and biggest hug she had ever gotten,"OH my good friend thank you for the useful warning!Now i must show robin what i have bought!"starfire finally let go of gidget now out of breath and gasping hard."where is robin anyway?"star said confussed and looking around.."oh..GAHH...uh mr..boring...is..stuck in his...room"Gidget was breathing hard and finally got her normal dose of oxygen back."whoo..i feel better now that i can actually BREATH!"she took a small glance at starfire who just smiled back and waved..."anywayyy..ill go and get the Shorty"..she walked over to his room,banged on his door and yelled out"yo shorty get outta there already!!",he opened the door and stepped out a little."uhh you dont have to yell..and dont call me shorty.."he said angrily."well sorry dude but come to the livingroom your girlfriend wants to see you".Robin blushed a little."she is NOT my girlfriend!".."uh-huh suurrre robin".she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the livingroom.

**

* * *

**

**OMGAH!!ok how was my first chappie?:D..not that great i know..--...but no flamers..or else..ill..uhh...err..thinks for 5757867 hours.I GOT IT!!..or else ill poke you to death!!oooh..:O...now you dont want my pokies..trust me.. :D**


End file.
